


i will be redefined

by mmandarine



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Light Dom/sub, Literal filth, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmandarine/pseuds/mmandarine
Summary: Это было результатом пари, той частью, что не слышали их одноклубники. Эрик написал ему смс, одной рукой на телефоне под столом, другой рукой возя пасту по тарелке, и все это время он ухмылялся. Деле не отказался бы ни за что.[...] Он замирает, ожидая чего-то - согласия, поощрения - и Деле испускает дрожащий выдох, неуловимо опуская подбородок, кивая. Он согласился заранее. Он согласен сейчас."Доверься мне," говорит Эрик.
Relationships: Dele Alli/Eric Dier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	i will be redefined

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i will be redefined](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069209) by [ericdire (aarobron)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aarobron/pseuds/ericdire). 



> [от автора]  
> привет! у меня поистине нет слов, чтобы описать, что вы сейчас прочтете. если непристойности - это не ваше, лучше уходите сейчас. если вы не любитель кинков, нажмите х немедленно. если эта перспектива слегка вас пугает, пожалуйста, отложите телефон.
> 
> я и не думала, что во мне было хоть что-то из этого фика, но Аллана очень, очень плохо на меня влияет и я так люблю ее. за это вам стоит ее благодарить.
> 
> [от переводчика]  
> на фоне кризиса деледайеров и тоскливых впроцессников разной степени ангстовости про расставание у меня наконец дошли руки до этого фика, написанного в один из периодов расцвета пейринга, он опубликован в марте 2019. я переводила его долго, смакуя, и он определенно помог мне скоротать осень.
> 
> Вообще я собиралась переводить два других текста, но мимо него пройти не смогла. Дело в том, что я не выношу наглого Деле ([здесь](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6mcPPpIu8oQ) он во всей красе, кто не видел)  
> Каждый раз хочется его немедленно заткнуть.  
> И этот текст гладит все мои кинки разом.  
> Может, и не только мои.  
> Наслаждайтесь.

\- Доверься мне, - говорит Эрик, шепотом, напевно. Его большой палец скользит по резкой линии челюсти Деле, он склоняется и нежно целует его в губы, и отстраняется, улыбаясь. - Ты ведь мне веришь, правда?

Деле, не в силах справиться с собой, следует за его губами, но недалеко. Его руки - за спиной, перекрещены в запястьях и связаны. Достаточно туго, чтобы на коже появились красные следы, достаточно, чтобы он чувствовал это, и он натягивает путы, несильно, только чтобы ощутить жжение.

\- Да, - выдыхает Деле. Он словно в трансе; весь мир растворился во тьме, кроме единственного яркого пятна; как будто луч света направлен прямо на Эрика, подсвечивая изгиб его губ, складку между бровей, отражаясь яркими бликами от зубов, когда он улыбается.

Эрик вынимает правую руку из-за спины, где прятал ее, и кладет ладонь на щеку Деле, лаская скулу кончиками пальцев. Что-то обернуто вокруг его ладони, что-то мягкое и шелковое на ощупь, и Деле содрогается от этого прикосновения. Он, кажется, знает, что это, _надеется_ , что это то, о чем он думает - и его член вздрагивает, прижатый к животу.

Мышцы бедер Деле ноют от сидения на пятках в течение последних пятнадцати минут, и он всерьез начинает размышлять о том, что думал, будто он в лучшей форме, но все это становится совершенно неважно, когда у Эрика такой взгляд. Деле проиграл пари - вот почему это происходит, вот почему он разделся, как только они добрались до дома, и позволил Эрику связать его запястья - но сейчас это больше похоже на победу.

Ладонь Эрика скользит вокруг его затылка, кончики пальцев ерошат короткие волоски, пока он удерживает Деле на месте. Он все еще улыбается, немного лукаво, словно у него есть план, но все расплывается, стоит ему приблизиться, встав на колени между распахнутых ног Деле. Он быстро и коротко целует его, подавшись вперед, проводит языком по нижней губе Деле, так что тот приоткрывает рот.

Поцелуй жарче, чем предыдущий, влажный, и его хватает, чтобы Деле тихонько, гортанно застонал, а пальцы его подогнулись. Он хочет касаться, вся эта обнаженная кожа готова и ждет, но его руки связаны - в буквальном смысле. Эрик убирает руки и одновременно прерывает поцелуй, и разворачивает ткань, обернутую вокруг костяшек.

Это галстук, темно-синего цвета и гладкий, с логотипом Шпор, вышитым белым на нижнем краю. Тот самый, с командной фотосессии в начале сезона, и Деле понятия не имеет, как Эрику удалось умыкнуть его домой. Или, скорее, как тому удалось это скрыть. Он никогда раньше не видел эту вещь - хотя не раз рылся в одежде Эрика, громко возмущаясь тем, что ему не нравится.

Его пульс ускоряется втрое и во рту пересыхает от одной мысли о том, что сейчас произойдет. Он уже знает, конечно - это было частью спора. Винкс весь обеденный перерыв дразнил его насчет того, какой он крикливый грубиян и как бесит всех своим отношением, и как только к ним присоединился Эрик, все и кончилось. Эрик предложил пари, что он не сможет промолчать всю вечернюю тренировку, и Деле был уверен, что победа уже у него в кармане.

Ясное дело, он ошибся.

Это было результатом пари, той частью, что не слышали их одноклубники. Эрик написал ему смс, одной рукой на телефоне под столом, другой рукой возя пасту по тарелке, и все это время он ухмылялся. Деле не отказался бы ни за что.

Эрик берется за края галстука и закидывает его за голову Деле, ткань скользит по бритому затылку, пока он не натягивает ее потуже. Он замирает, ожидая чего-то - согласия, поощрения - и Деле испускает дрожащий выдох, неуловимо опуская подбородок, кивая. Он согласился заранее. Он согласен сейчас.

Кроме того, ему не то чтобы не нравится: пальцы подогнулись, головка члена уже влажная и пачкает живот. Ноет, и он так хочет, чтобы Эрик к нему прикоснулся, _но это_. Это даже лучше.

\- Доверься мне, - говорит Эрик, нажимая большим пальцем на нижние зубы Деле, чтобы тот открыл рот. Он пропускает галстук между его губ, скользит им из стороны в сторону, пока наконец не остается доволен, и завязывает узел сзади на шее Деле. Достаточно свободно, чтобы не задушить его, но достаточно туго, чтобы тому пришлось его прикусить.

Это сводит с ума, и из его члена, черт возьми, сочится прозрачная жидкость. Эрик еще даже не прикасался к нему. Это просто стыдно.

Приблизившийся Эрик вырывает его из раздумий, заполняя своим лицом все поле зрения. Он, кажется, слегка обеспокоен; большим пальцем он нежно касается нижней губы Деле. "Я спрашивал, все в порядке?" - произносит он. Его голос, тихий и ласковый, дуновением обнимает плечи Деле и согревает его. Он пытается заговорить, ответить "да", или умолять, или что угодно другое, но его язык лишь скользит по шёлку галстука. Вместо этого он кивает, и чувствует прилив нежности, когда Эрик целует его в лоб.

\- Ты выглядишь изумительно, - продолжает Эрик, пользуясь тишиной. Ему не так часто это удается - Деле обычно громкий и болтливый, сквернословит и плюется в Эрика саркастическими замечаниями, а тот лишь ухмыляется и продолжает работать языком.

Но сейчас, прямо сейчас, Деле на коленях, с руками за спиной, и от его рта нет никакого толку; он выставлен напоказ. Он ощущает себя беззащитным, но в лучшем из смыслов. Потому он принадлежит Эрику и только ему одному, готовый, чтобы его взяли. Он этого ждёт, и ничего не может поделать. Ему просто нужно выждать время.

\- Это правда, - шепчет Эрик. Он обхватывает ладонями бедра Деле, пальцы такие длинные и впиваются так сильно, что останутся синяки. От этого кожу Деле покалывает; по нему проходит дрожь, когда Эрик расправляет его ноги так, что теперь он сидит перед ним, вытянув их вперед и в стороны. - Тебе будет так хорошо, Делбой.

Эрик опускается на колени между ног Деле и осыпает поцелуями всё его лицо: щёки, нос, веки, - везде, где может дотянуться; и одновременно осторожно наклоняет Деле назад, пока тот не касается спиной кровати; и вот он лежит, распростертый, а Эрик возвышается над ним, как башня. Они не очень-то различаются, на самом деле - Эрик плотнее, более мускулистый, но они одного роста.

Сейчас ощущение совсем другое. Нет, сейчас Эрик кажется тысячекратно больше, окружая Деле со всех сторон.

Эрик невесомо скользит губами по подбородку Деле, задевая зубами выступ кости. Этого дразнящего движения достаточно, чтобы Деле заскулил, низко и гортанно. Он никогда раньше не издавал таких звуков и застеснялся бы, если бы не почувствовал кожей резкий выдох Эрика.

Влажное и горячее проходит по его горлу на долю секунды, прежде чем проявиться в полную силу, - Эрик распластывает язык по чувствительной точке пульса. Кусает - резкое, жгучее давление, что плавно перетекает в удовольствие, - и зализывает метку.

Пальцы Деле сами собой сгибаются за спиной, - необходимость прикоснуться к Эрику невыносима до боли, - но встречают лишь складки постельного белья. Делать нечего, он стискивает их в кулаках и выбрасывает бедра вверх.

Но Эрика этим не поймать. Он отстраняется одновременно с изгибом тела под ним, его тепло исчезает, оставляя Деле дрожать. Эта потеря отзывается в самой глубине живота.

\- Терпение, - шепчет Эрик, гладя лицо Деле ладонью. Он снова коротко целует его в лоб, между бровями, разглаживая складку.

Деле падает обратно на кровать, вцепившись зубами в галстук вместо того, чтобы отругать Эрика всеми известными ему бранными словами. Он хочет прикосновений больше всего на свете, но следовать за уклоняющимся телом - не срабатывает, а другое, что любит Эрик - умолять - он не может. Так что он ложится обратно, связанные руки впиваются ему в позвоночник, и он делает единственное, что может: ждёт.

\- Не так уж трудно, правда? - бормочет Эрик, поглаживая его лицо. Он целует Деле в высокую скулу, стирая в этом месте тонкую пленку пота, блестящего на коже. Похоже, этого достаточно - Эрик, кажется, удовлетворен. Он сдвигается вниз по телу Деле и касается губами ключиц, оставляя влажный след от языка поперек груди.

Деле ахает, когда Эрик смыкает губы на его правом соске, перекатывая бугорок между зубами. Искры от этого ощущения огнем распространяются по всему телу, до кончиков пальцев ног, и он лишь хрипит, когда Эрик, чуть отстранившись, нежно выдыхает прохладный воздух. Его член, к которому так никто и не прикоснулся, пульсирует и такой твердый, что он закричал бы, если бы мог.

Эрик сдвигается и удостаивает вниманием второй сосок, а затем ведет зубами вниз по чувствительной коже над ребрами Деле. Тот едва не ускользает, но не двигаться значит получить больше прикосновений, так что он силой заставляет себя оставаться на месте и вздыхает, когда Эрик впивается зубами в твердые мышцы пресса.

Дело в том, что Эрик нечасто бывает таким. Обычно он более чем счастлив позволить Деле опрокинуть его на спину в постель и оседлать его бедра, ворваться поцелуями и взять контроль. Но Эрик кусает, трахает и _берет_ , превращая Деле в ничто одним лишь языком. Дальше будет только лучше, и Деле не может дождаться.

\- Хочешь знать, что я собираюсь сделать с тобой? - спрашивает Эрик непринужденно, словно не терзает большим пальцем сосок Деле, обхватив его свободной рукой за выпуклую ягодицу. Его собеседник способен лишь на придушенный шум, скользя языком по шелку и надеясь, что Эрик примет это за "да". - Во-первых, я займусь тобой губами. Расцелую везде, но не там, где тебе хочется, потому что знаю, это сведет тебя с ума. Ты будешь умолять, но я тебя не услышу, так что ты будешь просто дрожать от ощущений и ничего не сможешь поделать. - Его тон ясный и требовательный, он контролирует ситуацию, контролирует тело Деле, и делает паузу, присасываясь влажным поцелуем к выступающей бедренной кости, а затем продолжает. - Потом я уложу тебя лицом вниз и засуну в тебя язык.

Пальцы Деле снова вздрагивают, переплетаясь, потому что все, чего он хочет, это схватить Эрика за голову, ощутить покалывание ёжика волос ладонями, толкнуть его ниже и левее и заставить воплотить эти обещания в жизнь. Он не сводит взгляд с Эрика, с его потемневших глаз и красных пятен на груди, и думает, _Как же мне повезло._

Неплохо было проиграть в этом споре, вот уж действительно.

\- Я буду трахать тебя языком, и когда ты уже почти кончишь, я тебя оттолкну. Оставлю в подвешенном состоянии, потому что ты не сможешь кончить, пока я не решу, что можно, - продолжает Эрик. Его голос звучит как сам секс, низкий и с хрипотцой, сочась желанием. Несмотря на то, как они себя ведут, оба знают, что у Эрика есть преимущество в их отношениях; всегда так было. Он именно тот, самый правильный тип доминанта, тот, при виде которого Деле хочет упасть на колени, когда он, Эрик, входит в комнату. - Да? Тебе нравится, Дел?

Он кивает так яростно, что едва не ломает себе шею, и это зрелище вызывает у Эрика усмешку. Они оба знают, чего стоит такая податливость Деле, и он сам понимает, что потерял бы дар речи даже без кляпа - но, возможно, до этой точки они бы не добрались.

\- Я посажу тебя к себе на колени и наконец возьму тебя, засуну в тебя свой член, - шелестит Эрик на волосок от уха Деле. Слезы жгут под веками от напряжения, от чистой, затапливающей жажды, и Эрик, должно быть, понимает, потому что влажно целует его возле уха. - Я сниму этот кляп, когда ты будешь плакать и умолять, и только тогда ты сможешь кончить.

Деле чувствует, что может кончить прямо сейчас от легкого дуновения над ноющим членом, и он сгибает ногу в колене, проводя пяткой по лодыжке Эрика снизу вверх. Это их сигнал, тот, что означает _пожалуйста, я уже почти, слишком близко, сейчас кончу, нужна передышка._ Ни один из них не хочет, чтобы это закончилось слишком быстро.

Эрик читает его как открытую книгу, так что проводит по его волосам, путаясь пальцами в кудряшках, и склоняет голову Деле набок, осыпая его щеки короткими поцелуями. Каждое движение перемежается с тихими словами, _дыши_ , _вдох и выдох_ , и _будь со мной_ ; постепенно затуманенный разум Деле проясняется, и он трется о щёку Эрика носом.

Тот смотрит на него вопросительно; увидев кивок, Эрик на несколько мгновений выходит из роли, улыбаясь ему ослепительной улыбкой; его глаза снова темнеют, в полумраке спальни они кажутся почти черными.

\- Я люблю тебя, - шепчет Эрик, нежно касаясь ладонью лица Деле. Он не дает ему отвести взгляд, смотрит пристально, напряженно, обжигая, и этого слишком много, всего слишком много, так что Деле изо всех сил впивается в кляп, так, что ноют зубы, и, не выдержав, опускает веки. Он не осознает, что тихонько плачет, пока Эрик не смахивает слезу с его щеки подушечкой большого пальца и упирается лбом в его висок. - Ты слишком хорош для меня, Деле. Видел бы ты себя сейчас.

Прерывистое рыдание вырывается из горла Деле, но Эрика уже нет; он скользит вниз по его телу невесомыми касаниями и сухими губами. Он везде и нигде, он окружает Деле со всех сторон, пока не заполняет собой все его органы чувств. Везде и всюду, один только Эрик, его щетина, его плотная, местами грубоватая кожа, влажность языка, запах средства после бритья и синяки в форме его пальцев.

Эрик садится на пятки, и Деле вытягивает шею, чтобы взглянуть на него. Оно того стоит; его набухший член покачивается между бедер, кожа расцвечена красным до самой груди, по виску катится капелька пота. Он улыбается, когда замечает, что Деле смотрит - усмехается, скорее, - затем обхватывает ладонями колени Деле и разводит их в стороны. Он устраивается на кровати, опираясь на локти, и все, что теперь видно Деле - это его макушка, так что можно откинуться назад, на подушки, резко выдохнув.

\- Тонкие ножки, - задумчиво произносит Эрик полузабытую дразнилку, распластывая язык по внутренней стороне бедра Деле. Он задевает зубами то самое сверхчувствительное место на ноге, и прижимается к нему с усмешкой, когда Деле вздрагивает. - Уже нет, хм?

Он доказывает свою правоту, запуская зубы в упругую мышцу, кусая настолько сильно, что Деле не сомневается - будет синяк; затем отстраняется и ласково лижет оставленный след. _Так близко_ к тому месту, где Деле хочется больше всего, но в тоже время бесконечно далеко. Слишком много и недостаточно одновременно, и Деле только и может, что яростно дергать веревки, охватывающие его запястья. Жжение от пут лишь добавляет к множеству ощущений, и Эрик приподнимается, успокаивающе целуя его в живот.

\- Скоро, - добавляет он, поддразнивая, пока его пальцы паучьими движениями взбираются по ноге Деле и в итоге хватают его за запястье. Он замирает на мгновение, потом на еще одно, впиваясь пальцами в кожу, оценивающе разглядывая Деле сверху донизу, и, усмехаясь, переворачивает его на живот. Насколько легче, когда связанные руки не упираются в спину, а простыни дают такое необходимое трение его ноющему члену.

Эрик практически накрывает тело Деле всем собой, скользя грудью по его плечам, рассыпая сухие, нежные поцелуи по коротко стриженому затылку. 

\- Всё хорошо? - шепчет он, ставя засосы на вытянутой шее. Его член удобно улегся в складке между ягодиц Деле, и головка задевает анус при каждом движении. Маняще, невыносимо близко, но Деле заставляет себя терпеливо ждать, расцепляя руки, чтобы скользнуть ладонями по твердым мышцам пресса Эрика. - Деле - ты в порядке?

Рука берет его за волосы, однако он сопротивляется и поворачивает ее набок, и кладет на подушку, кивая. Эрик целует его в щёку, в нос, в висок, и затем мгновенно исчезает, жар его тела постепенно тает и развеивается. Деле внезапно становится так холодно, он дрожит и пытается перевернуться обратно, пытается найти Эрика, но вокруг лишь пустота.

На мгновение его накрывает паника, что если Эрик исчез - ушел из комнаты, оставив Деле распластанным на постели, уязвимым и выставленным напоказ, но он не стал бы так поступать, правда же? Если только это не часть проигрыша в споре, и он, возможно, зашел слишком далеко, может, он уже не способен мыслить рационально, может, может, может...

Но тут Эрик возвращается, тихонько шепча нечто неразборчиво-успокоительное, вцепляясь пальцами левой руки в его ягодицу. Вторая ладонь на талии Деле, касается татуировки, которая всегда так восхищала Эрика. Всё возвращается обратно - его присутствие, его запах, его голос и прикосновения - и это переполняет Деле настолько, что он не обращает особого внимания на тот факт, что его до сих пор не трахнули.

\- Никуда я не денусь, - бормочет Эрик. Тихие слова рикошетят в мозгу Деле словно пуля, отзываются эхом в тишине и между неровными вздохами Эрика. Деле рад, что Эрик столь же увлечен, как и он, но бесконечное терпение недоступно его пониманию. Возможно, в этом и причина того, что они так идеально дополняют друг друга; Деле любит напирать, лезть и давить, а Эрик способен оттащить его в нужный момент, закутать в объятия и не отпускать. - Я здесь, ясно? Я с тобой.

Деле хочется увидеть Эрика прямо сейчас. Он ничего так не хочет, как увидеть это выражение на его лице, расширенные зрачки, пылающие щёки; но все, что попадает сейчас в его поле зрения, это фотография их вдвоем, с гордостью вставленная в рамку и водруженная на прикроватный столик. Это не помогает делу - лишь насмешка - так что он закрывает глаза, вместо этого сосредоточившись на каждой точке контакта их кожи.

Эрик ведет ладонью по его боку, через бедро к ягодицам, и растопыривает свои длинные пальцы, пока они не накрывают обе его половинки. Большими пальцами он проникает в складку и разводит их в стороны, и если Деле и казалось раньше, что он выставлен напоказ, то те ощущения по сравнению с этими оказались ничем. Эрик тихонько вздыхает, желание и нужда смешались в нем; он склоняется еще ниже, его лицо так близко, что Деле чувствует кожей исходящее от него тепло.

Он нежно дует, прохладный воздух омывает разгоряченную кожу Деле, и его анус подрагивает. Всё тело заливает жаром стыда, и какая-то часть его надеется, что Эрик не видел, не заметил, хоть это гребаное зрелище и происходит в нескольких сантиметрах от его лица. Он не предполагал, что когда-нибудь кому-нибудь так открывался, не говоря уже о своем бойфренде, но удача сегодня явно не на его стороне.

Эрик стонет, низко и гортанно, и ведёт своим членом по задней стороне бедра Деле. Тот чувствует, как естественная смазка пачкает тёмные волоски, но у него нет времени подумать, потому что Эрик делает это снова: несколько раз коротко, резко дует и наблюдает за реакцией.

\- Бля-а, - голос Эрика сдавлен и напряжён. Его взгляд обжигает кожу Деле, тот знает, что он не смотрит никуда больше. Хватка на ягодицах Деле становится крепче, пальцы впиваются в плоть, и утром там будет восемь одинаковых синяков. Восемь тёмных меток, которые доказывают, что он принадлежит Эрику и никому больше. Весь, целиком. - Господи, какой же ты охуенно красивый. Ты не понимаешь, Дел. Ты просто не осознаёшь, насколько прекрасен.

Стыд постепенно тает, и стоящие дыбом волоски на шее опадают; на место стыда приходит гордость. Хочется огрызнуться, сказать, Эрику, что он видел себя в зеркале и точно знает, как выглядит, и может использовать это в интересах Эрика, но он останавливается, не начав. Эту его сторону никто не видел, никто, кроме Эрика, сторону, о которой он сам и представления не имел. Эту его часть создал Эрик, настроившись на его желания и потребности и превратив их в реальность. Эрик знает. Эрик понимает.

А теперь и Деле тоже.

Он вцепляется зубами в галстук, когда Эрик последний раз опаляет его кожу нежным дыханием, прежде чем сухими губами поцеловать его вход.

\- Пни меня, если нужно, чтоб я остановился, - тихо произносит Эрик напоследок и погружает лицо меж ягодиц Деле, и решительно лижет сверху донизу вдоль всей складки. И ещё раз, и снова, варьируя давление и нежность, пока Деле не начинает, всхлипывая, биться в путах; чувство _пустоты_ настолько острое, что причиняет боль. 

Не то чтобы они раньше этого не делали. Деле иногда ведет себя по этому поводу как сучка, но лишь потому, что ему это нравится - что Эрик падает на колени в душевой, пока он сам упирается в холодные плитки, или когда посреди вечернего киносеанса, который становится чем-то гораздо большим, Деле обнаруживает себя перекинутым через подлокотник дивана - но ему кажется, что Эрик никогда не был таким _жадным_ до этого. Сейчас это, кажется, гораздо больше, чем язык, ласкающий его анус, потому что Деле связан и заткнут кляпом. Он не может ни двинуться, ни сказать хоть что-то, и единственное, что помогает ему пройти через это, - то, что он доверяет Эрику всю свою жизнь, но по какой-то причине Эрик даёт ему именно то, что нужно. Добровольно. Потому что ему нравится. Потому что ему это нужно.

Потому что Эрик хочет, чтобы ему стало хорошо.

Краем сознания он понимает, что Эрик игнорирует собственные нужды ради Деле. У него такой стояк, что, наверное, больно, он наверняка хочет прикоснуться к себе и добиться разрядки, но ждёт. Деле проиграл спор, а Эрик - тот, кто внимательно заботится.

Все эти мысли в один миг вылетают из головы, когда Эрик выпрямляет язык и вонзает его поглубже, мокрые, легкие, жаркие касания, от которых Деле кажется, что он весь изнутри горит. Он едва помнит, кто он есть, и в этот момент Эрик начинает вылизывать его так, словно пытается что-то доказать. Блядь, он с трудом может вспомнить своё имя, но Эрик безжалостен. Он лижет, и сосет, и продолжает, непристойные звуки заполняют все пустые углы спальни, мешаясь со стонами Деле.

Он подаётся бёдрами навстречу ощущениям, но это означает, что трение вокруг его члена - от простыней и его собственного живота - исчезнет, так что он снова толкается вниз, и ему только-только удаётся задать какой-никакой ритм, секунд на десять, прежде чем Эрик понимает, что происходит. Он резко отстраняется, бросая Деле, у которого всё мокро и ноет; сдавленное рыдание слетает с губ прежде, чем он успевает поймать его.

\- Нет, - кратко говорит Эрик и одновременно шлёпает ладонью по самой мягкой части ягодицы Деле. Он практически не вкладывает в это сил, и совсем не больно, но резкий звук повергает Деле в шок; он застывает с приоткрытым ртом, пока соображает, что произошло. Этого они точно раньше не делали и он никогда не думал, что ему может понравиться; однако он всхлипывает и подаётся бёдрами назад, проверяя решимость Эрика.

На этот раз Эрик шлепает по другой половинке, так же коротко, но чуть сильнее, достаточно, чтобы оставить отпечаток ладони, а затем приподнимается и берёт Деле за волосы. Он тянет его голову назад, до тех пор пока ему ничего не остаётся кроме как повернуться и взглянуть на него; глаза болят от того, что он изо всех сил сдерживает слёзы, язык прижат к шёлку. 

\- Я сказал, нет. Теперь ты будешь вести себя прилично? - говорит Эрик. Его губы складываются в тонкую линию, глаза тёмные и смотрят серьёзно, не оставляя места для споров.

Деле кивает, потому что так хочет Эрик, а он сейчас готов дать Эрику всё, чего он ни попросит.

\- Вот это я и хотел услышать, - одобрительно гудит Эрик, влажно целуя Деле в висок. Он на мгновение задерживает там свой нос и дышит, просто дышит, потому что старается не кончить прямо здесь и сейчас; и когда ему наконец удаётся собрать части себя и сложить их воедино, он говорит уже более спокойно. - Хороший мой. Такой хороший мальчик.

И вот его снова нет, лицо снова между ног Деле, язык врезается в него решительно-твёрдыми, идеальными взмахами.

Деле сохраняет неподвижность и просто принимает это, упиваясь ощущениями, позволяя сладкой дрожи наполнить вены. У него немного течёт слюна из уголков рта, там, где кляп разводит его губы, но он просто дышит, не замечая. Слова Эрика кружат в голове. Хороший мой. Хороший мой. Хороший мой. Он хочет быть хорошим для Эрика. Он хочет получить свой приз, всегда, навсегда, хочет знать, что каждый раз, когда Эрик им гордится, он может получить _это._

Но тут всего становится слишком; зрение заливает белым по краям, яйца поджимаются с невероятной силой, член пульсирует и пачкает простынь, так что он собирает последние остатки сил и брыкает ногой. Он не понимает, удалось ли лягнуть Эрика, потому что координация отказывает ему, но он лягается и всхлипывает и брыкается, и снова всхлипывает, слезы застилают глаза вместо белой пелены, когда Эрик отстраняется с пошлым чавкающим звуком.

Теперь Деле и правда плачет, плачет так, что плечи трясутся, слезы катятся по щекам; он ощущает их солёный вкус, но это вовсе не плохо. Он хочет кончить, очень хочет, но еще он хочет, чтобы это не заканчивалось никогда. Его разрывают противоречивые желания - извернуться и отстраниться, чтобы матрас не давил на сверхчувствительный член, или же двинуться вперёд, в складки простыни, и наконец получить разрядку.

К счастью, Эрик принимает решение за него.

\- Иди ко мне, иди сюда, - нежно воркует он, так тихо, что Деле бы не услышал, если б все его внимание не было бы сосредоточено на Эрике. Рука ложится на его загривок и крепко сжимает, вторая берется за узел на его запястьях, его поднимают из положения лежа и сажают на колени, лицом к Эрику. - У тебя так хорошо получается, детка, охуительно просто. Я горжусь тобой, правда гожусь.

Деле сидит свесив голову; отчасти потому, что у него нет сил поднять ее, отчасти потому, что ему стыдно. Сейчас он чувствует себя таким слабым: тело сотрясается от мучительных, прерывистых рыданий, потому что бойфренд до сих пор не дал ему кончить, он сидит, опираясь на пятки, мышцы горят и это никак не показать.

\- Посмотри на меня, Деле, - произносит Эрик требовательно; и когда Деле не двигается ни на дюйм, он протягивает руку и хватает его за подбородок, заставляя поднять голову и посмотреть ему в глаза. Что-то такое есть в надежных, небесно-голубых глазах Эрика, что утихомиривает Деле, омывая его волнами, пока слезы не отступают, а дыхание лишь слегка тяжеловато. - Ты отлично справляешься, Дел. Ты просто чудо. Ты так хорош, и всё ради меня, да? Да?

Он принуждает себя кивнуть, опускает подбородок на грудь - и потом поднимает снова, потому что Эрик сказал смотреть на него, - и получает взамен теплую улыбку. 

\- Еще немного, - шепчет Эрик, кончиками пальцев касаясь резкой линии скулы Деле и дальше, невесомо проводя по бархату волосков на затылке и натыкаясь на узел. - Просто продержись ещё немного, чуть-чуть совсем, ладно? Ты сможешь. Я знаю, что сможешь. Ты уже так далеко зашёл, Дел. Недолго, обещаю.

Затем он ослабляет узел, шёлк соскальзывает с головы Деле и Эрик нежно высвобождает его из зубов. Деле несколько раз двигает челюстью, высовывает язык, чтобы смочить сухие губы; взгляд Эрика следует за каждым движением. Он смотрит на Эрика из-под опущенных ресниц, прерывисто вздыхая, когда тот целует его в лоб и снова тянется назад. На этот раз его пальцы ловко расправляются с узлами на запястьях, быстрыми движениями, за которыми Деле не может уследить - слишком устал, так что он роняет голову на плечо Эрика и наваливается всем весом. Лишь на секунду. Лишь до тех пор, пока не сможет обвить Эрика всем телом и не отпускать. Никогда. Ни за что. Только не снова.

\- Спасибо, - говорит Деле, голосом, охрипшим от недавних рыданий. Он поднимает ноющие руки и обнимает плечи Эрика, попутно разглядывая отметины на запястьях. Не так уж плохо. Придется поносить перчатки и длинные рукава на тренировках в следующие несколько дней, но в целом незаметно. - Я тебя люблю.

\- И я тебя люблю, - шепчет Эрик и притягивает Деле поближе, - так, что их лица разделяет всего пара сантиметров, - крепко ухватив за шею. Подавшись вперёд, он целует его, нежно, но глубоко, лаская языком его рот, обняв лицо ладонью другой руки. Именно такой поцелуй, которого Деле так ждал; кажется, что кляп ограничивал его много часов, так что он крепко обнимает Эрика за плечи и отвечает на поцелуй с удвоенной силой.

Они стоят так, на коленях посреди кровати, целуясь - секунды, минуты, дни. Деле не смог бы сказать, сколько времени прошло. Кажется, вечность; однако в итоге он приходит в себя, осознавая, что резко выдыхает через нос, что Эрик легка задыхается при поцелуе. Член снова начинает пульсировать, напоминая, что он так и не кончил; он прикусывает нижнюю губу Эрика и прерывает поцелуй, отстраняясь.

\- С тобой всё хорошо? - спрашивает Эрик, стремительно подаваясь вперёд и снова прижимаясь губами, словно не может справиться с собой. Взгляд вопрошающий, пытливый, и он улыбается, когда Деле кивает; его улыбка ярче солнца и вдвое прекраснее.

Эрик тянется через всю кровать, вытаскивает из-под подушки заранее припасенный флакон лубриканта и смазывает пальцы. Деле до сих пор влажный и расслабленный от его языка, но он знает, что от этого толку мало. В этом весь Эрик Дайер - заботливый и внимательный, почти до крайности. Проверяет и снова перепроверяет, никогда не рискует и всегда останавливается при малейшем подозрении, что можно случайно навредить Деле. Этот огромный, шести-с-чем-то-футовый громила с бритой головой так необыкновенно нежен, и всё это великолепие принадлежит ему - Деле.

Свободной рукой он притягивает Деле к себе на колени, и они прижимаются друг к другу везде. Колени Деле по обе стороны от бёдер Эрика, скользкие от пота грудные клетки скользят, прижимаясь, лбы соприкасаются, но под взглядом Эрика Деле невольно закрывает глаза. Слишком много, слишком интенсивно, кажется, он может кончить лишь от этого взгляда.

Холодный палец, дразня, касается складки меж ягодиц, и Деле пытается отпрыгнуть от этого ощущения, слишком чувствительный и перевозбужденный, но ладонь Эрика крепко держит его за загривок. Ему некуда деться; Эрик позади него и впереди, и некуда бежать, так что он принуждает себя расслабиться, пока тот проскальзывает в него пальцем.

\- Мне так хорошо с тобой, Дел, - шепчет Эрик, отвлекая; его губы ласкают выступившую на шее Деле вену. Он проталкивает внутрь ещё один палец, вылизывая ямку у горла. Он двигает рукой мелкими движениями, с большим опытом покручивая запястьем, и изо всех сил избегает касаться простаты Деле, вместо этого заполняя его до краёв. - Видеть тебя таким, когда ты связан и ждёшь... Труднее всего было не выебать тебя прямо сразу. Ты великолепный. Такой невероятный. Я люблю тебя.

Деле оседает на руку Эрика, стараясь протолкнуть его пальцы глубже, однако Эрик неодобрительно качает головой, отводя руку так, что внутри остаются лишь кончики пальцев. Деле едва не кричит, чувствуя, как его тело сжимается впустую. Это почти больно, и он давится всхлипом.

\- Терпение, - повторяет Эрик, строго и требовательно. Его голос звучит так, словно он готов отказать Деле во всём этом и заставить его снова ждать, много часов, только чтобы доказать свою правоту. Он и раньше так делал, так что Деле не был бы удивлён - но сейчас ему это не надо. Сейчас ему нужен Эрик, нужен внутри, пока зрение не поплывёт и он не сможет ясно мыслить, так что он целует Эрика в висок в качестве извинения.

Эрик выглядит довольным и снова разводит внутри него свои пальцы, целуя, вторгаясь языком в рот Деле синхронно с движениями руки. Ощущения невероятные, Деле кажется, он перестаёт различать, где заканчивается он и начинается Эрик.Словно они - одно существо, две души и два сердца в одном теле. Деле хочет, чтобы так было всегда; хочет забраться Эрику под кожу и остаться там, зная, что он в безопасности, защищён и любим.

Когда Эрик вытаскивает пальцы, Деле дрожит - на этот раз действительно пусто, но член Эрика уже скользит по складке его бедра. Это похоже не предварительную демонстрацию, и Эрик скользит ладонью от шеи Деле вниз, по спине до поясницы, смазывая свой член свободной рукой. Он не торопится, нежно, целомудренно целует Деле в губы, проскальзывая внутрь, но он мог бы этого и не делать. Деле готов, давно готов, уже несколько часов как готов, и Эрик с резким вздохом входит на всю глубину, не встречая практически никакого сопротивления.

Они упираются друг в друга лбами, глядя глаза в глаза, и Эрик не двигает бёдрами, давая ему переждать первое жжение. Деле не может отвести взгляд, он поднимает руки и обнимает ладонями резко очерченный подбородок Эрика, подушечками больших пальцев гладя короткие волоски его бороды. Глаза Эрика горят ярко-ярко-синим, зрачки расширены от ощущения Деле вокруг него, и он улыбается так сладко. Это едва уловимый изгиб губ, но Деле целует его, сохраняет в памяти, и будет хранить вечно.

\- Порядок? - тихо спрашивает Эрик, заботливый, как всегда. Его губы скользят по губам Деле, когда он говорит: между ними меньше сантиметра места, он так близко, что Деле уверен - Эрик чувствует, как его сердце бьется о ребра, слышит, как шумит и мчится его кровь. Воздух сгущается, становится осязаемым, такой насыщенный, приторно-сладкий, он оседает на губах Деле и тот кивает, вместо того, чтобы попытаться заговорить. - Отлично. Хорошо.

Пальцы Эрика до синяков вцепляются в бока Деле, большими пальцами он упирается в резкие выступы тазовых костей, и улыбается, резко, лишь на секунду. Деле знает, что сейчас будет, но не ожидал, что Эрик приподнимет его так, будто он ничего не весит, и затем с размаху швырнет обратно. Угол совсем не тот, нет той особой искры наслаждения, но от силы этого движения Деле вскрикивает, чувствуя себя заполненным, чувствуя, что огонь охватывает его, всего целиком, распространяясь изнутри наружу.

Он не осознаёт, что дышит резко и тяжело, пока Эрик не утихомиривает его мягкими поцелуями. Он до сих пор не сбавляет темпа, лениво перекатывая бёдра. Вбивается неглубоко, недостаточно, чтобы Деле стало хорошо, но достаточно вполне, чтобы в нем поднялись отчаяние и нетерпение; кончики его пальцев скребут по шее Эрика в поисках опоры, чтобы он мог оттолкнуться назад.

Ничего не получается; каждый раз, когда Деле пытается приподняться ему навстречу, Эрик удерживает его на месте, впиваясь губами во влажный синяк на горле, над точкой пульса. Деле слишком слаб, чтобы бороться; его слишком далеко унесло, чтобы хоть попытаться, чтобы хоть часть его силы вернулась в тело, так что он просто лежит и отдается. Это мучительно, нет никакого ритма, никакой глубины, Эрик двигает свой член крошечными рывками, каждый из которых болезненно прекрасен. Деле кажется, что он прямо здесь и сейчас распадется на части, - если бы не сильные руки Эрика, что удерживают его, так бы и случилось. Он даже думать не может.

\- Дел. Дел... Деле, - бормочет Эрик, выдёргивая его из транса. Тот слегка откидывает голову, и взгляд Эрика врезается в него, как автомобиль на полной скорости, и взрывается где-то за грудиной. Глаза Эрика такие невыносимо синие, губы красные и припухли, щёки горят и на лбу бусинки пота. Деле любит каждую его клетку и не может сдержаться, он бросается вперёд и прижимается к его губам. - Хочу услышать тебя, Дел. Скажи что-нибудь.

От этого внутри ломается какой-то барьер, и следующий неглубокий толчок вырывает всхлип из глубины его горла, высокий и страждущий. Он чувствует стон Эрика - его вибрация путешествует по груди и вниз к самой глубокой точке его желания, туда, где жар, лижущий его вены изнутри, скручен в животе - и наконец, наконец-то руки Эрика тянут его вниз, чтобы их бёдра встретились.

Угол наконец правильный и член Эрика при каждом движении задевает простату, выбивая крохотные искры наслаждения, что превращают его позвоночник в жидкость; он задыхается и стонет. Часть его хочет ещё; хочет, чтобы Эрик прижимался к этому комочку нервов всегда, не обращая внимания на то, каково Деле от этого. Другая его часть ничего не хочет так, как просто член Эрика внутри, что наполняет его, делает целым, единым, до тех пор, пока мыслей о чём-то другом не останется вовсе.

Но для этого сейчас нет времени, так как Эрик наконец-то нашёл ритм - сильный, карающий, выбивающий воздух, и по краям глаз Деле зрение размывается слезами. Он поворачивает голову влево и прижимается губами к макушке Эрика. Хочется поцеловать его, но он не может скоординировать движения, так что потирается губами о коротко стриженые волосы и этого пока хватает.

\- Чёрт, - слышит он выдох Эрика, издалека, словно бы из-под воды. Деле не уверен, должен ли отвечать, но у него всё равно нет слов; он только крепче сжимает плечи Эрика, впиваясь ногтями в мягкую кожу спины, просто чтобы удержаться, вытерпеть и принять. Он вцепляется так сильно, что должно быть больно, но Эрик и не думает замедляться: если уж на то пошло, лёгкая боль лишь подстёгивает его притянуть Деле невозможно близко.

Долгожданное прикосновение к члену поистине божественно и Деле издает вереницу прерывистых всхлипов, когда тот наконец скользит по мышцам пресса Эрика. Он мог бы кончить только от этого, и он хочет, но разрешения еще не получил, так что фокусируется лишь на этом факте, а не на ощущении от кожи Эрика, к которой прижат его пульсирующий член. Когда Эрик переворачивает их так, что приходится лечь на спину, он испытывает почти что облегчение, потому что не чувствует ничего, кроме ощутимого напряжения в воздухе, влажности в комнате и - капли предъэякулята, что скатывается по его члену, наполняя его такой смертельной нуждой, что перед лицом ее он закрывает глаза.

Эрику каким-то чудом удаётся не выскользнуть из него во время стремительной смены позиций, он до сих пор полностью внутри Деле. Вжимаясь в него по самые яйца, он безжалостно давит головкой на простату, а потом выходит, практически полностью. Так, лишь на дюйм внутри, он и замирает, пока Деле не начинает бессвязно ругаться - и тогда вламывается обратно. Слёзы, что туманили зрение Деле, наконец проливаются и текут, ругань уступает место вскрикам, и Эрик ловит эти резкие звуки губами.

Поцелуями это не назовёшь, скорее Деле выдыхает Эрику в рот, всё ещё крепко прижимая его к себе, обвив рукой его плечи. Другую руку он закинул за голову и бьётся ладонью об изголовье, когда Эрик лупит в его простату при каждом выпаде, под веками зажигаются звёзды и бёдра дрожат.

Он больше не издаёт звуков; кажется, он забыл, как это делается. Вместо этого он тихо дышит через нос, а рот приоткрылся сам собой, от силы ритмичных движений Эрика. Уже больше похоже на наказание, никаких поддразниваний, но именно этого Деле и надо. Этого он ждал весь день, и наконец, мать твою, дождался. Он на седьмом небе, глаза закатились, пламя бежит по венам.

Эрик сгребает его волосы в кулак, сжимая довольно сильно, чтобы резко и больно натянуть кожу, но это не помогает вернуть Деле на землю. Удовольствие лишь усиливается, всё становится в десятки раз более насыщенным, пока лёгкие не сдавливает и он не забывает своё имя. Эрик запрокидывает его голову, натягивая кожу на горле, и проводит языком до ключиц, мелкими кошачьими движениями слизывая выступивший пот. 

\- Деле, - произносит он твёрдо, но голос его заглушён, словно Деле на глубине и не может понять, близко тот или далеко. Должно быть, близко, делает он вывод, но звучит так, словно далеко, и Деле беспомощно шарит вокруг, его руки находят бицепсы Эрика, он вцепляется в них и держится изо всех сил. - Деле, ты здесь? Ты со мной?

Деле пытается вспомнить, зачем ему горло, высовывает язык смочить губы и пытается ответить, но не выходит, слова не получаются. Возможно, это даже к лучшему, потому что _да_ было бы неправдой - его никогда ещё не уносило так далеко, так глубоко в свои мысли, что это чувство - единственное, на чём он может сосредоточиться. Но это не плохо, вовсе нет. Он хочет остаться жить здесь, думая, что вот это и есть рай. Эрик - повсюду, окружает его со всех сторон, снаружи и внутри, не только физически, но и в мыслях. Его запах, прикосновения и голос, красные губы и нахмуренные брови. Всё это Эрик.

\- Деле, - произносит Эрик отрывисто и резко, убирая губы, зубы и язык от его шеи. Тот всхлипывает от чувства потери, прерывисто и грубо, скользя рукой по затылку Эрика, чтобы вернуть его обратно. Это не срабатывает, наоборот, Эрик замирает, останавливая бёдра, и Деле больше ничего не чувствует, кроме грохота собственного сердца. - Как меня зовут, Дел? Скажи.

Он глубоко, рывками, втягивает воздух, так сильно, что в груди начинает ныть, и на выдохе шепчет: "Эрик". Звучит приятно, на языке вкусно, и главное, Эрик, услышав, снова начинает двигаться, сначала неглубоко, постепенно набирая прежнюю силу и безжалостную скорость, и при каждом ударе Деле вскрикивает. Он произносит имя Эрика, повторяя его снова и снова, и снова, пока оно не превращается в невнятную вереницу звуков, звучащих не хуже и не лучше всего остального - но это единственное, о чём он может думать. Только одно крутится в его голове на повторе, единственное, что умеет произносить его рот.

Эрик. Эрик. Эрик. Эрик.

\- Вот молодец, - шепчет Эрик, выпутывая пальцы из волос Деле и накрывая ладонью его скулу. Он склоняется и часто-часто целует его в уголок губ, так легко и нежно, что новая волна слёз потоком извергается на щёки Деле. В его теле недостаточно места для той любви, что он испытывает к Эрику. Кажется, он готов взорваться, лопнуть по швам, грудь сдавливает от силы этого чувства. - Ты чудесно справился, малыш. Всё хорошо, ты можешь кончить. Теперь можно.

\- Блядь... Блядь, Эрик, - ахает Деле. От этих слов в нём рушится плотина, и жар оргазма охватывает его со всех сторон уютным теплом, так что кончики пальцев покалывает и мурашки бегут по коже. Он ждал этого так долго, с тех пор, как язык Эрика проник в него и он толкался в матрас, и теперь наконец вот оно, и ему не нужно больше поощрений. - Я люблю тебя, так люблю.

Он замирает всем телом, кончая без единого прикосновения, впившись в лопатки Эрика и громко вскрикивая. Член ноет, и ему кажется, что он никогда ещё не кончал с такой силой; разрушительная волна оргазма прокатывается по нему от кончиков пальцев ног до макушки. Эрик вскоре следует за ним, замерев несколько яростных рывков спустя. Деле чувствует, как он кончает; он чувствует себя таким наполненным, чувствует, что Эрик владеет им безраздельно, что он пометил его, как свою территорию, и никому не отдаст. От этой мысли мозг Деле будто бы перегорает, зрение выключается и он едва осознаёт, что происходит вокруг. Всё тело онемело, он больше ничего не чувствует, но слышит, как Эрик тяжело дышит ему в ухо, пока и этот звук не растворяется в тишине.

Так тихо, так мирно, и Деле никогда не чувствовал себя в такой безопасности, как сейчас.

Он приходит в себя, когда Эрик вытирает его; влажная салфетка скользит по коже невероятно нежно, но и этого слишком много. Деле чересчур чувствителен и шипит от прикосновения; Эрик резко поднимает голову и мягко улыбается, встречаясь с ним взглядом. Он смотрит нежно и влюблённо, так влюблённо, что Деле не выдерживает и тянется к нему, вцепляется не глядя и тащит к себе.

\- Эй, - шепчет Эрик, забираясь под одеяло и раскрывая объятия. Деле прижимается к его боку, укладывая голову ему на грудь и закинув руку поперёк живота. Руки Эрика смыкаются вокруг него, одна на бедре, другая рисует узоры на обнажённом плече. Буквы, думает Деле. Э-Р-И-К и Л-Ю-Б-Л-Ю-Т-Е-Б-Я и М-О-Й. - Ты как? Всё хорошо?

\- Ага. Спасибо, - бурчит Деле, роняя нежный поцелуй на грудь Эрика, прямо над сердцем; и Эрик ловит руку, лежащую на его животе, и подносит к лицу, скользя губами по красным следам от верёвки. Зуд внутри Деле успокоился, унялся, переродившись в нечто приятное. Всё, что ему теперь нужно - это поспать часов десять, и чтобы Эрик пожарил что-нибудь утром на завтрак, и жизнь, кажется, никогда уже не будет еще лучше.

\- Неплохо, а? - спрашивает Эрик. Деле слышит усмешку в его голосе; в тоне сквозит лёгкое самодовольство. Он это заслужил и вправе хвастаться - но Деле, конечно, ему этого не скажет. Он просто не переживёт, и кроме того, Деле в этих отношениях единственный эгоист. Совершенно незачем, чтобы ещё и Эрик стал таким. Кто ещё приведет его в чувство, когда он настолько невыносим?

\- Ничего так, - говорит Деле, прижимаясь лицом к груди Эрика. Он сжимает кулаки, стараясь скрыть тот факт, что руки всё ещё дрожат, а колени настолько ослабели, что при попытке встать и пойти ноги будут разъезжаться, как у Бэмби. Искренне говоря, он потрясен до глубины души и чувствует себя вывернутым наизнанку и потом ещё раз обратно. Эрик разобрал его на части и пересобрал под свои нужды, а он даже не может найти в себе сил пожаловаться. На самом деле, он благодарен. - Бывало и лучше.

\- Это вряд ли, - произносит Эрик ровным тоном, похлопывая Деле по бедру. Он молчит секунду, другую, но Деле слышит, как он думает, как колёсики поворачиваются в голове, когда он поворачивает, слегка склонив, голову и прижимается поцелуем к его волосам. - Может, стоило оставить на тебе кляп. Думаю, урок ты пока не усвоил.

Член Деле героически пытается снова затвердеть, но всё ещё ноет и гиперчувствительно, так что он прижимает его основанием ладони, чтобы прекратить. - Не надо, - придушенно стонет он. И на этот раз он совершенно точно себя выдал, потому что Эрик ухмыляется ему в макушку, пробегая по стволу кончиками пальцев. Это лишь тень прикосновения, и если бы у Деле были силы, было бы щекотно, но он лишь вздыхает и крепче обвивается вокруг Эрика, и это движение успокаивает его лучше всего на свете.

\- Поспи, - шепчет Эрик. Он теснее прижимает к себе Деле за плечи, укрывая его собой словно одеялом. Он излучает тепло как печка, жар проникает в Деле до самых костей, пока он не успокаивается; он тает, вплавляясь в тело рядом. В изнеможении опуская веки, сквозь полудрёму он успевает услышать, как Эрик произносит те самые слова. - Я люблю тебя, Дел.

Он засыпает, зная, что в безопасности и защищён, в спокойной уверенности, что человек рядом - центр его вселенной. Единственная константа в его жизни. То единственное, что не изменится никогда.


End file.
